This application claims the benefit of U.S. Provisional Application 60/710,935 filed on Aug. 24, 2005. The disclosure of the above application is incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to a seat belt buckle assembly comprising an improved interrelationship between a buckle cover and a frame of the buckle assembly.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved seat belt buckle assembly.
Accordingly the invention comprises: a seat belt buckle assembly comprising: a locking assembly and an integrally formed, one-piece cover to receive the locking assembly, the cover and locking assembly include a plurality of guiding and stabilizing members configured to guide the locking frame and the cover into a preferred orientation and to prevent relative motion between the cover and the frame.
Many other objects and purposes of the invention will be clear from the following detailed description of the drawings.